And You Thought It Was Over
by DarkPointLost
Summary: Just betrayed by who she thought was her friend and almost shot to death by her father, Viola layed in the grass dying in a body that isn't her's. The Black Cat whisks her away and tries to devour her soul. When she reawakens, she is offered an opportunity to take revenge from the cat. One way or another, the demon wants a soul. But who's playing who's game?
1. Prologue

A\N- I thought I'd write a more serious fanfic for the Witch's House. This isn't a pairing. And just to tell you right now, the fanfic won't follow the story accurately.

* * *

Pain is a misery felt. Love is a feeling dealt. Murder is a commitment. Loving is to the heart. Friendship is a bond of trust. Betrayal, is what shatters it all.

Heavy breathing in synchronize with the desparate rise and fall of the chest. Clawing, pulling at the ground to move. Wet, everything is wet and sticky. Eyes, they feel weird. No sight. Why isn't there anything around? Just darkness.

No standing. Why isn't there any feeling in the legs? Soaked, they're soaked. Soaked in what? They feel shorter too. They hurt. Stubs?

Dry. A lick of lips. Throat burning, also dry. Eyes still open, no sight. Legs still moving, no getting up. Just drag, drag, drag yourself there.

Flurry of movement. Chase. Grass. Blood? A familiar voice... Her own voice? Switched bodies. Memories retained. A pain in the stomach. Knife? Footsteps, shouting. Father...? A scream. Panic. Shots. More pain. Monster? Deafening sound, ears ringing. Still can't see.

A giggle, still her own voice. Twisted. Tears. Farewell? Another shot. Pain, pain, pain. Footsteps. Silence. Flickering consciousness. A rustle in the grass.

"Yo."

... Farewell?

* * *

(シ_ _)シ

* * *

They say a witch lives deep in the forest. She takes children and eat them. She encountered no such witch. Instead, she came upon a girl. A sickly girl. Living in a mansion alone.

There are tales of screams in the night. Blood flying through the air. An evil laughter above it all. She heard no such thing, she saw no such thing. She saw her sipping tea out in a garden. Intelligent but dim, gold eyes turning to her. Cat-like eyes.

The witch sold her soul to the Devil. A trade for power. A trade of hunger. A trade of selfishness. All she saw was an innocent girl having tea in her garden. Those strange eyes trained on her with an unfamiliar gaze.

In recompense, the witch killed people and fed their souls to a demon. She watched the girl smile in welcome, waving her over. Being the naive girl she is, she came over.

Being unable to kill the witch, as many had tried, they warned their children never to go out at night. Never go deep in the forest. And never certainly go alone. A friendship was formed between her and the mysterious girl. She always came back, happy to see her eyes brightening each and every day.

It turned into a tale, then a superstition. Passed through the generations, never believed but by the most of superstitious. A regret you'd soon have if you didn't believe as well. Trust was a big step, and one this mysterious girl earned. Closer they became and shared secrets as well. The girl found out she had magic, but never strayed. Their trust and friendship led her to believe, this girl would never harm. Regret will she have, for has the bond been taken advantage of? Betrayal shall she earn, for love being given?

Let me tell you just once more.

They say a witch lives deep in the forest. She takes children and eat them. There are tales of screams in the night. Blood flying through the air. An evil laughter above it all. The witch sold her soul to the Devil. A trade for power. A trade of hunger. A trade of selfishness. In recompense, the witch killed people and fed their souls to a demon. Being unable to kill the witch, as many had tried, they warned their children never to go out at night. Never go deep in the forest. And never certainly go alone. It turned into a tale, then a superstition. Passed through the generations, never believed but by the most of superstitious. A regret you'd soon have if you didn't believe as well.

She encountered no such witch. Instead, she came upon a girl. A sickly girl. Living in a mansion alone. She heard no such thing, she saw no such thing. She saw her sipping tea out in a garden. Intelligent but dim, gold eyes turning to her. Cat-like eyes. All she saw was an innocent girl having tea in her garden. Those strange eyes trained on her with an unfamiliar gaze. She watched the girl smile in welcome, waving her over. Being the naive girl she is, she came over. A friendship was formed between her and the mysterious girl. She always came back, happy to see her eyes brightening each and every day. Trust was a big step, and one this mysterious girl earned. Closer they became and shared secrets as well. The girl found out she had magic, but never strayed. Their trust and friendship led her to believe, this girl would never harm. Regret will she have, for has the bond been taken advantage of? Betrayal shall she earn, for love being given?

Thus spun a tale of unforgivable betrayal and a thirst for revenge.


	2. Eyes on the Prize

"Mmmmm?" The Black Cat tilted his head when Viola didn't respond. He knows she's unable to talk, but the least she could do is groan or murmur something to acknowledge she heard. He waited a few seconds. Still no response.

A sigh escaped his mouth. He stepped closer and nudged her with his paw. Nothing. He concluded she fell unconscious. His eyes glowed a dark black ringed with red. He studied her condition quite casually, whereas humans would've freaked out. No legs, no eyes, and seared throat. 'Quite a number you did on yourself, Ellen.' he mused.

Ellen's a smart girl, and after being centuries with me of course she would know my motives. I really didn't do anything to hide it either, I thought she wouldn't notice. Looks like I am mistaken. She destroyed her own body perfectly, too bad she didn't go further. I can still salvage this body.

He placed a paw on her back, watching as his paw stopped inches above. A circle appeared under his paw, runes inscribed in it. He chuckled. Trying to halve this girl's pain? Tsk, tsk Ellen. He easily undid the spell. Ellen's body lurched, her back arching in pain as a gurgled sound came out of her mouth. Her body fell back to the ground, unmoving.

The cat licked his lips. He could feel her pain and misery. The feeling of betrayal and loss. The girl's heart is shattered. Perfect. He opened his maw, leaning in close to the body. It isn't Ellen's soul, but it was a soul, and a pure one at that. He began the process of sucking her soul in, but it didn't come. He closed his mouth and frowned.

'Why...? Hmph. I will have a soul Ellen, even if it means getting your's.' His eyes widened. Exactly. He could get what he wants. A soul. All he has to do is play his cards right. He stroked his fur, making it fall back. Patience, just a little more and its his. He frowned still. Why isn't he able to get the soul?

He looked at Ellen's body. The girl's name is... Viola. Shouldn't be hard to carry her back in. He looked at the house. Ellen's body began to rise off the ground and follow him back. He turned back to see the source of sound. It turned out to be Ellen's leg stumps. He sighed. Did she have to cause him that much trouble? He stopped the blood from flowing out.

The Black Cat began to articulate a plan. His original plan needed some changes, but it wouldn't alter his goal. A soul he was promised and a soul he would get. He licked his lips. Between Ellen's and Viola's soul, they were the most alluring he's encountered in years. And the demon is up for a treat right now. Especially with the lack of souls. The cat chuckled. He wondered how long it would take for a pure soul to darken.

* * *

(シ_ _)シ

* * *

Viola woke up with a sudden start. She tried to sit up but couldn't. The pain washed over and it was numbing, although it wasn't as painful as yesterday. Yesterday... Tears pricked Viola's eyes. She opened them to find nothing. 'Why is it so dark?'

She tried to get up once more but failed. Well, if she couldn't get up and see, then she would just have to feel her surroundings. She is laying in a bed. Very velvety and soft. Most likely Ellen's. She cringed at the thought. She remembered the bed, covers, sheets and all being a deep red. How did she even get in the bed?

The next thing she knew there is a soft pressure on her stomach. Not enough to put her in pain. Her-Ellen's hand moved over the fluffy object. Viola guessed it to be Ellen's cat. She stroked him, feeling her tears run down her-Ellen's face. Now that she thought about it, they didn't really feel like tears.

As she maintained the motion of petting the cat, she felt her face. A wet, slimey liquid came off on her fingertips. She brought it to her nose, sniffing gingerly before licking it. The cat watched this with interest. Viola jerked the hand back. 'Blood?'

She shakily put the-her-Ellen's hand down. She felt the cat move up from her stomach. An unsettling feeling came over her. The cat grinned at the display. Viola-in-Ellen's-body had scrunched up her nose and clenched her hands, fear morphing her features.

The Black Cat studied a paw. "Viola..."

Viola stiffened. The cat grinned again, thrilled with her reaction. It may have not been Ellen, but this is her body. "Wh...?"

"Silly girl, I assume you are doubting the source of the voice." the cat began. "But rest assured, it is I, the Black Cat who speaks."

A tremor racked through Viola. "Li-Lia..." she trailed off, doubting her own statement and being unable to speak fully.

"See now?" The cat chuckled. "You have Ellen's memories, you should know who I am. I am a demon in a cat's body, the one who contracted Ellen, the poor soul..." he finished mockingly.

Viola's fists clenched. She wanted to snap at him. She wanted to defend Ellen. Why did she want to still, even after all of this? All that she had done? Ellen took her life, her body, her memories. In exchange she left a maimed one, with haunting memories and magic, for Viola.

The cat watched her every little action gleefully. Her inner turmoil was just too fun to provoke. He could feel questions at the tip of her tongue. He tilted his head, barely stopping a chuckle. "Now, I know you may have some questions, but why don't we save it for later? With the condition you're in, you hardly seem fit to take it all in. The weight on your shoulders, must be hard."

Viola felt frustration grip her. She felt like the cat was mocking her. But he is right. There is so many questions she wants to ask, and she is powerless to voice them. Plus, she was only able to get details from Ellen's memories, but the rest just refused to open themselves to her. She didn't quite understand why Ellen would do this.

As if reading her mind, the Black Cat spoke up, "Ellen did what she did for her own benefits. She killed people for centuries just to find her cure. Then she found you. She so selfishly disregarded you and used you for her own gains. And look where you ended up because of that. Almost dead, like the rest." He smirked. He failed to mention she did it to feed him souls in exchange for a cure, something he mentioned after contract. Viola didn't need to know the little details though.

Anger rose within Viola. She wasn't the only one! Ellen had killed who knows how many people. And she... is she a lone survivor? The thought stunned her. "... Gh... hiiih..."

"She set you up from the very beginning... She only wanted your life, to cast her sickness upon someone else... Ellen never regarded you as a friend, she looked at you as her lifeline. Her way out."

The cat paused to see if Viola is listening. He smiled to see she was shifting around. Clenching her fists in anger, her face contorting in fury. "But enough of this for now. Instead, let's talk about your condition."

Viola stopped all movement, freezing. Thoughts flew through her head. 'My condition? What exactly is my condition?' She knew something bad had to have happened if she was experiencing this amount of pain. Not to mention she couldn't see for some reason and her legs felt weird.

The Black Cat traced her arm with a nail. Viola moved her arm away without success. "To put it bluntly, your eyes are gone, your legs have been cut off, and your throat has been burned disabling your ability to speak." The cat quickly waved a paw to restrain Viola.

Indeed, that was a smart move, for Viola began thrashing about. She freaked out, desperately fighting against her invisible restraints. She wanted to see if he was telling the truth. Fear gripped her. How could Ellen do this to her own body? How did she bear all the pain? She was that desparate? Or did she want her to suffer?

The cat grinned savagely. He knew he had her in his grasp, all he had to do is push her further. Just like Ellen. He chuckled inside. "I could help you... for something in return of course."

Viola stopped struggling, she is now in his claws. Perfect. "I want to train you. Teach you how to use Ellen's powers, and to make you stronger."

He could feel her body stiffen. "Unless, you want to remain a mute, legless, blind witch for the rest of your... Ellen's, life."

Rage built up inside of Viola. She wasn't just about to let Ellen get away with killing her and stealing away her life. Oh no, she would make the deal. Besides, what's the harm in learning a little magic? Viola slowly nodded.

The cat smiled. "Then it's a deal. Of course, I forgot to mention, there's a little something I want to talk about when you're in a better state. Let's put that off for now." the Black Cat deviously smiled.

Viola, alarmed, looked to where she supposed the cat is. He tricked her. But he only said talk... The way he put it sounded like he is so sure of himself though... Just what does he have to offer Viola?

"Ellen called me Aleck. I suppose you can call me that too. Better than the 'Black Cat' or 'demon'. So, Viola, should we get started immediately? What will it be? The eyes, the legs, or perhaps you'd like to speak first? Tsk, tsk. Let's start with the eyes; knowing one's surroundings is always the best."

The cat came upon her chest, just sitting above it. He moved a paw over her eyes closing them. A golden light spiraled from his paws and seeped through her eyelids. Viola twitched a little bit as Aleck tilted his head. "Relax..." he commanded. "Sleep..."

Viola felt a strange feeling come over her. Within the darkness a memory came to her. It's black around the edges and flickering. She's lying down in her bed, the blue covers over her. She's in her old body? A woman came into view. Her mom? She leaned over, her golden hair spilling over shoulders. She wiped away the tears streaming down Viola's face. "What's wrong, honey? ... It's okay. I'm here for you now."

The memory maintained for a moment then disappeared. "Mom?" Viola croaked out.

The darkness seemed lonlier. And quite a bit scarier. Where is the light in this dark, dark abyss of nightmares? A golden shimmer in the distance. Ah, that's it. Viola started walking towards it, hugging herself. Looking down, she's in her own body, wearing the same dress she always wore. She looked at the golden shimmer hopefully. After the hell she went through, couldn't she ask for a little respite? She called out again, "Mom?"

Nothing.

* * *

(シ_ _)シ

* * *

Aleck sat back, letting his magic do its work. He raised his paw and studied it. A clawed hand appeared there for a second. He sighed. His host is already falling apart. He would have to find another one before Viola could see again. It just wouldn't do for her to see his true form.

He looked out the window, the stars already twinkling. Maybe, he could get a form that Viola would be more comfortable with. Like her own body... He chuckled. Taking it from Ellen with certain requiries wouldn't be a problem. He would also get her soul... But he must keep his patience. If things worked out he could have two souls and get out of this place.

Viola squirmed, drawing his attention to her. "Having a nightmare my dear Viola? Or perhaps your walking through Ellen's memories?" He chuckled. "Sleep tight. Because you won't be waking up any time soon."

* * *

A\N- Apparently, Ellen used her bitch powers. Requiries, not a word? Or is it? Or is it now?! And sorry... I forgot what I was apologizing for... Dammit.


	3. The More You See, The More You Know

A\N- First off, thank you Dragonfire Alchemist! I'd love to read your story if you post it! And I was half asleep when I wrote the last chapter. XD I'm too lazy to edit it right now... My grammar needs work still though... Lots... The demon does eat the souls to keep himself alive, yesh yesh. Did I write something to contradict that? Hhhmmmm. I hope I kept the characters in character! Whew! *Wipes sweat*. And I don't remember much about Ellen's past. Huh. Got to do my research later. Feels like something is missing... I'll remember later, so thank you! Please enjoy the chapter dear readers!

* * *

The light seemed to shy away from Viola. As she gently approached it, it would inch back. Eventually, the light came to relax and eased itself into one spot. Viola carefully stepped up to it. She tentatively reached out a hand. The golden light shimmered, whispers easing itself upon Viola's ears. Her hand went through the the light. A breeze caressed it, and suddenly, she was sucked in.

Before her lay a garden with the most beautiful of flowers. Luscious green grass surrounding the rich, brown soil which held varieties of flowers. Their bright, cheery colors hurt Viola's eyes for the sun bathed them in its rays. Perhaps the fact that her eyes were being remade made it to the subconscious to remind her in what situation she is in. Even asleep, would their be no respite?

As if to answer her question, a chill ran down her spine. She didn't dare look back, in fear of what would be seen. A darkness seemed to approach her which made her take the few steps forward. It took Viola a few moments to realize the thing wants her. So she moved. Pass the flowers she flew, rows upon rows of them. It didn't seem to end. Until, she came upon what looked to be the entrance of a maze. She knew this would end in finding an exit, or death. One wrong turn could end it.

Could you even die in a dream? Is it possible? Frankly, she didn't know. Nor did she want to find out. How did she know she wasn't already dead? Viola shivered at the thought, and took a step into the maze.

Whatever dark thing chased her had no intention of letting her escape. She could feel it lurking close behind. Very, close behind. Viola stumbled. Its darkness leaking into her mind; straying thoughts and giving her despair. Viola desparately stumbled along, holding onto the walls of leaves and roses to keep her upright.

Situated like this, she again found herself helpless. When would she stop being helpless? She's a good girl, trustworthy and pure. But she should at least know how to defend herself. Right? A string of her insecurities whispered around her. She fell deeper into the pit of despair.

Turn. A dead end. How hopeless. It was apparent from the start she wouldn't get away. She couldn't even get away from Ellen. What hope should she have? The question is now, would she stare death in the face or cower? And yet, she couldn't even bring herself to look down death.

"How pathetic..." Viola's own whisper floated past her ear. Tears ran down her face. Another whisper, "This is the end... isn't it?"

Viola cramped up. A cold hand squeezed her heart. She gasped. As the thing drew closer it became colder. She crouched, bent over and arms around her stomach.

"Tsk, tsk. Looks like someone could use a hand." The voice sounded cheerful and unworried. Familiar.

Viola forced her head up. Gold surrounded and seeped out of a dark portal. And standing in between it is Ellen, reaching out her hand. "C'mon. Take it. We haven't got all day." she whined, annoyed.

Viola didn't know if she should trust her. But, she look so harmless and carefree. In fact, even happy, daresay. Truly happy. It's only a dream, right? At that thought, Viola's eyes widened. Right, a dream. She still didn't feel like taking any chances with the mysterious thing behind her-which is almost upon her. Viola reached her hand out to grasp Ellen's. At least she'd know what to expect from her. Plus, she felt that even though this is a dream that darkness is very real.

Ellen gave her a toothy grin. "Good choice." she merrily said.

Ellen yanked her inside with no trouble. The portal sealed itself, closing off the darkness. Ellen wiped her hands together. She smiled at Viola whom stood up. The whispers and dark feeling had cease. Relief flooded through her, but now, she is stuck with Ellen. Viola glanced at the little girl and backed up. Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Please. I'm not going to harm you. Sit down and calm, will you?" she said with same annoyance as before. She turned her back on Viola and looked as if to pick something up.

Viola's eyes went wide. She franticly scrambled back and turned around to run. Upon turning she ran into something. It felt like a body. Definitely someone older and taller than her. She looked up to see a mildly annoyed Ellen. Adult Ellen. Ellen gently layed a hand on Viola's shoulder and turned her around. She pushed her back to little Ellen.

"Honestly, you give me such headaches! Your antics are so troublesome. Why can't you just be simple about it?" older Ellen said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Younger Ellen pouted and crossed her arms. "That's no fun though!"

"Honestly!"

"You're so boring! Why do I got to be such a grouch as an adult?"

Viola looked between them and slowly backed away. "Sit!" they both demanded, swiveling their heads toward her.

Viola promptly sat. She looked around suprised. She found herself in a comfortable white chair. Looking around at the scenery, Viola found them in a garden unlike the other. They are surrounded by a half circle of red roses. Deep crimson. She sat at a round glass table. The color of it black, along with two chairs on the opposite side. Beyond the chairs the two Ellens still argued. Beyond them are random flowers here and there.

Older Ellen smacked her palm in between her eyes. "How insufferable." She turned to Viola ignoring the child Ellen.

Little Ellen shook her tiny fist at bigger Ellen. Viola would've found that funny and giggled if it not were for who the two are. At the moment, Viola felt anxiety and fear. What would these two do to her? Yet for some reason she felt at ease, but her suspicions wouldn't go away until absolute confirmation. The Ellens seemed to pass something through their eyes then turn to Viola. Viola flinched at the gaze of two sets of Ellen eyes.

They approached and sat down. Adult Ellen waved her hand and a tea set appeared. She filled a cup for them and distributed it. Young Ellen drank the tea right up and demanded more. This made older Ellen roll her eyes, taking slow sips from the teacup. Viola left hers untouched.

"You're so fussy and bratty, you know?" Ellen muttered.

Ellen stuck out her tongue. She slurped up the tea and proceeded to choke. Ellen grinned and laughed at her. Viola stood up, shocked. Ellen soon settled down though, no longer choking on the liquid. The Ellens faced her. Viola plopped back into her seat.

"Oh ho! So the miss still cares!" Ellen stood, saying thus with a grin.

Older Ellen whacked the back of her head with a newspaper and made her sit down. They focused on Viola again, younger Ellen still rubbing her head. She cast a brief dirty look at adult Ellen. Adult Ellen leaned in, so did child Ellen. Viola felt uncomfortable. That sense of ease was sure muddling up her feelings though.

"So, let's get right down to it Viola. I think this idiot right here has stalled us long enough." older Ellen stated simply.

Young Ellen punched her shoulder. "Hey!" she cried in protest.

She was ignored. Ellen huffed and turned to Viola. "You can trust us! We can't harm you in any way!" she reassured brightly.

Older Ellen nodded. "You see, we are part of Ellen's mind. Subconscious. Whatever. Both. We represent her past and future self. That brat over there is obviously Ellen's past self. She's seven. So, we simply call her 'Seven'. I'm obviously Ellen's future. I'm twenty-three. So, simply I'm 'Twenty-three'." she explained.

Seven smiled and nodded furiously. "I call her 'Thwree' for short! Do feel free to call her that too! In fact, I invite you to!"

Twenty-three rolled her eyes but there was a small lift of her lips. Seven stared at Viola expectantly. Viola shifted around in her seat. Her cheeks reddened. "Th-Thwree?" she stuttered uncertainly.

Seven grinned. Twenty-three shook her head, hiding a smile. Then Seven pouted. "Hey hey hey! That's no fair! You still don't trust us!"

Twenty-three whacked her again. Seven sat with an oomph. She gave the young one a scolding look. "Of course she doesn't. Look what Ellen did to her."

Seven's face turned solemn. "Right."

The two straightened and turned back to Viola with serious expressions. "Listen Viola," Twenty-three started, "you have to-"

Seven shoved a hand in Twenty-three's face promptly stopping her. "Trust us. We're the only allies you've got for now." Seven continued.

Twenty-three slapped her hand away and glared at Seven. She was ignored. "Anyways, as I was saying, trust us. Who knows Ellen's mind and body better than Ellen herself? We can help you." Twenty-three said.

Seven picked up. "We can help you protect yourself and properly use the magic. A luxury Ellen didn't have or get use much. All we need is your compliance and..."

Twenty-three stared at Viola with the utmost seriousness so far. It unsettled her. "For you to use the black cat 'Aleck' then discard of him." she finished.

Viola stood and backed up. "Wh-What..."

The Ellens glanced at each other then too stood. "Listen, Viola. The black cat is not to be trusted." Twenty-three stated emotionlessly. Despite that, Viola could see rage boiling in her eyes.

"He's using you like he used Ellen." Seven spat.

"The cat wishes only to fulfill his own desires." Twenty-three went on.

"If you so wish our help and not to be damned... Or further so than you already are, then accept our help." Seven savagely said.

Hatred twisted her face. Viola moved back a little in fear. She'd never seen Ellen make that expression. But seeing it on little Ellen just made it disturbing. How a little girl could contort her face to make such a hateful expression...

They extended a hand each. "Accept our help." they said together. "If you do. Be strong. For the black cat can peer into you. If you so much as mention or think about us it will all be gone. Protect us within the deepest reaches of your shared mind, and communicate through dream only. The cat will make you forget or suppress us if he finds out. Be safe, Viola, and be strong. You will encounter things of the like which you wish you'd never have. And you will discover things you will regret. But it depends on what you will do with the information. Farewell, until next we meet, our dear Viola."

Viola reached out, but they zoomed backwards. Getting farther and farther away. "Wait!"

"Be careful while sifting through Ellen's memories..."

* * *

(シ_ _)シ

* * *

"Hhhmmmm." Aleck cast a curious glance at Viola.

Her, or rather Ellen's, body is glowing ever so slightly. It is a faint trace. Ever so soft. But it is there. The cat studied it. The color is white with specks of green here and there. "How profound." the cat said.

"I wonder what you're dreaming of, Viola, my sweet. Perhaps I should lull you with dreams of dark, cold things. Show you a void where upon you and Ellen shall soon reside... Oh, how treacherous. The face you will make once you have realized your doom. I will play upon it, then swallow you whole." Aleck slammed his maw shut. He leaped up and chuckled.

"Such a delicious feast I shall have. Even greater it will be when I taste the wisps of your dread and despair." the cat stated with malevolence. "So fall into my paw soon, and we shall dance a game of death once more. We all know it ends with despair."

Aleck chuckled. "Hey, you done talkin' to yourself? Or do you want a few more minutes alone?"

"You'd do well not to listen in."

"So what's this I hear of delicious feasts?"

"They are mine. You will get your fill soon enough."

* * *

(シ_ _)シ

* * *

Viola sat up holding her head. She felt dizzy. She slowly got to her feet, her vision slowly clearing. She looked around. Even though the sun is shining it's very gloomy. The area seemed to be covered in a fog. Dark clouds hung in the sky, although not many. She is in a park. Only a lone tree occupied the space along with a few benches. From the park she could see houses surrounding the expanse.

Viola squinted, peering into the gloom. She heard a giggle. It sounded familiar. Out of the fog ran a laughing, little Ellen. Chasing her is a little, black kitten. Ellen ran past Viola and hid behind the tree. Viola turned around and called out to her. No response. Ellen peeped out. The kitten curiously peered at her before obliging to the request. He stalked up to the tree.

Viola approached Ellen. She touched her shoulder. Nothing. She tapped her. Nothing. Viola said her name. Nothing. Viola frowned and stood back to watch what scene would unfold.

The creature leapt on the tree. Ellen peeked out. Her eyes widened. The cat is gone! She yelped in suprise when the kitten dropped on her shoulder. She giggled and swung the cat around. "C'mon Mr. Kitty! Let's explore elsewhere!" she exclaimed as she set the kitten down.

She crossed the street. Viola followed her. Ellen turned around to wait for the kitten. She smiled cheerfully and beckoned him over. The kitten made haste to catch up. Even he looked excited. Viola smiled. Little Ellen and her kitten accomplice were just so cute. Ellen's jaw dropped. Viola's eyes widened.

The horses galloped past, trampling the kitten. The coachman gave Ellen a brief glance that held spite. He looked away without even an apology. In fact, it seemed he deliberately ran the kitten over. Viola covered her mouth. How could someone do that to a young kitten, a child? Viola looked at Ellen. Tears ran down her face. She sobbed and cried out. The poor kitten layed bloodied and open in the street. Let alone this child too? Anyone? How cruel.

Ellen ran to the kitten. She was grabbed by the hand. "Ellen! I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't run off like that again! I was worried sick!" the woman scolded.

Viola looked after them. The woman dragged Ellen away who was kicking and crying. She reached out her hand at the cat, calling, "Mr. Kitty! Mr. Kitty!"

Viola watched her dragged away before turning to the kitten. She could see an eyeball rolling by its side. She wanted to gag. That's a sight a child should never see. She looked away, the memory fading. Viola glanced back. Something dark purple hovered just above the little cat. Viola extended a hand, alarmed. "Wait!" she cried.

Unyielding to her cries, the memory faded. A new one replaced it. She recognized this place immediately. The witch's house. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned. Ellen walked in a slow procession reading a book. She looked annoyed and frustrated. She pocketed an ink pen.

"Cat!" she called out looking up.

The cat materialized by her in a puff of black smoke. "You called?"

Ellen held the book out to him. "What the hell is this?!"

The cat whipped his tail. He innocently looked up at her. "What do you think it is, Ellen?"

Ellen tossed the book at him. "I can't believe you."

She stormed away without another word. The cat followed her, whipping around his tail. At the entrance, he looked back at the book before entering. Viola went over and picked up the book. The world froze. It got a little darker too. Viola turned the book over to see what Ellen had been looking at. What made her so angry?

The flowing script of words were surrounded by pictures and scribbles. The book looked old. The pages frail. For Ellen to write in this, she had no idea. The script is in a different language. The words shifted. Viola stared at it. In seconds she was able to read it.

The notes Ellen wrote seemed to just be quick summaries of each spell. "This spell allows one to peer into another's mind. This one teaches you how to control forms of dark matter."

Viola moved to latest entry. "That cat. I swear. This spell is a summoning. It requires a witch and lots of souls. Just what does he think I'm going to do for him?!"

The book fell from Viola's grasp. She stared at it. "A summoning?" She looked at the house. "For what?"

* * *

(シ_ _)シ

* * *

Ellen slammed the door to her room. "Stupid cat."

She huffed and looked out the window. She saw the book fall. She rolled her eyes. Stupid objects were always floating around. She stared at her desk. The house comforted her a little. Right. The house is on her side. Ellen sighed. "Pester the cat will you? Make sure he can't access anything." she asked.

The house shifted, obliging to her request. Ellen smiled. She sat down and opened her diary. She began to write.

"I discovered a summoning spell today. I felt the black cat on there. The spell indicated a way for various demons to be released. These demons are dark things. They are the ones not to be trifled with. They feed on blood and meat rather than souls. To be noted is the fact that they can take a solid form. They can even free lesser demons into this state. That cat. I'm going to burn the book."

Ellen set the ink pen down and stood up. She looked out the window. The book is gone. She stared. Her fists clenched. She whipped around and stormed toward the door. "Caaaaaaaaaaaat!"

The house shuddered with her rage.

* * *

(シ_ _)シ

* * *

Viola stood in the middle of the abyss of dark. In her hand is the book left behind in the memory. She was suprised to find she could take it. She slipped it in her dress pocket. The little red book hid snuggly. Viola looked around helplessly. Suddenly, she found herself standing on grass. Twenty-three elegantly sipped tea at the half circle. Seven grinned.

"Lookie looky who's back to play! Thwreeeeeeeeee! Let's play with Viola! C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Seven exclaimed rushing over to Viola.

Twenty-three sighed. "You have yet to ask the girl herself if she wants to play."

Seven grabbed Viola's hand in both her small ones. She looked pleadingly at Viola. "Pleeeaaase? Play Viola, play!?" she begged.

Viola hesitated. She stared into Seven's golden eyes. "What do you want to play?"

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! YIPPEEE!" Seven ran around cheering. "VIOLA'S GONNA PLAY WITH US!"

Twenty-three turned away a smiled a little. She took a sip of tea, staring off into the distance. Behind her she could hear Viola chasing Seven around. She looked down into the crimson fluids within the teacup. She took another sip.

* * *

(シ_ _)シ

Peer Into the Past: Twenty-Three

* * *

"How troublesome." Ellen muttered.

A girl beside her giggled. "Is that all you have to say all the time? 'Troublesome. How troublesome.'" the girl mocked playfully.

Ellen smiled and turned away. "Yeah yeah, Goldie."

The girl turned around, her dress spinning with her. "Goldie?!"

Ellen eyed the girl's golden hair in braids. She took a sip of tea. "Yeah, Goldie. Now c'mon, we've got paperwork to do." she said with an air of annoyance, leaving.

"Goldie" scrambled after Ellen calling after her. Ellen smirked, taking a sip of crimson tea. She would enjoy today with her best friend, but for some reason she couldn't shake that unsettling feeling. Something bad is going to happen today. Ellen ignored it and flashed a brilliant smile at her friend behind her.

* * *

A\N- I need to apologize to someone... I forgot your username, so sorry. I gave you misinformation. We had a conversation in which you asked if I read Ellen's diary. I did not. I just read it yesterday, July, Thursday 17, 2014. I'm marking that day, yes I am! Goodness, the sadness and truth. And here's the official apology: I'm sorry! *Bows*! And in other words... Ellen is thirteen too in my fanfiction! Good day and may you chance upon a cookie or something!


End file.
